


And They Suffered; Betrayel

by cashew, Ship_wreck



Category: Beast Wars, MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: A lot of heart ache like damn, Multi, Only monochrome can call her Poly, SO MANY OC's, There will be severe violence at one point, Umbrage is Decepticon, Whirl has a crush on Polychrome, but whirl does is anyway, drift and the chrome twins speak in hands, drift translates for others, gonna be good tho, hence the warning, pretty neato, theyre beautiful though, this is gonna be pretty long, thsi is gonna hit y'all in the honey nut feelios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashew/pseuds/cashew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chrome twins and the two previous Decepticons go on a mission to an old Decepticon base, as there had been readings from there out of nowhere. The mission was normal, until they found what had disrupted the area. Monochromes ex. And they did not end on good terms. This effected Monochrome so badly it sent him out of sync with Polychrome. </p><p>Will his emotions jeopardise the mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speaking in Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fe-rix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fe-rix), [cashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashew/gifts).



> You've been warned, this collection can and will get pretty dark. Monochrome, Polychrome, Spectrum and Umbrage are all fe-rix's. They're pretty amazing at art, I just write the stories to go along with it.
> 
> Go here to have a look at the character designs: http://garnetslip.tumblr.com/post/137941158306/for-everyone-reading-the-and-they-suffered

Today was like any other, we waited for our missions. This time some people had to go to old Decepticon bases that had been disturbed by, what were assumed to be, Decepticons trying to scavenge.

"..Monochrome, Polychrome, Drift and Cyclonus. You four are to set out to a Decepticon base that has recently been disturbed. Drift, you will act as the translator for those two. Cyclonus, you will be leading this group and will immediately report directly to me if something happens." Rodimus spoke to our group, but soon continued on listing everyone else's missions, before standing back up onto his 'stage'. "Now everyone who's in the _______ area is to depart now! Everyone else's shuttles will be leaving soon enough, be ready. Today sure is a busy day!" He grinned at us all before turning to Ultra Magnus and discussing something that seemed to put him into a more annoyed state than usual.

Everyone went of into their own groups. Polychrome and Monochrome went off into their own area, waiting for their shuttle to arrive. Joining hands, the spoke to each other in silence. Both of them can verbally speak, but they choose to speak in hands as its more comfortable. The majority of the auto bots on board found it very suspicious as not many spoke that way and couldn't understand. Monochrome and Polychrome were twins, and were mentally connected at all times. This made them great allies, and horrible enemies. The way they fight is as if they are one being, which isn't a statement to take lightly in this world. Always in sync, they are usually used for stealth and quick attack missions. Able to move in unison, the twins were a remarkable pair, but their personalities wouldn't be any more different if they tried. Polychrome was a quiet and kind person, but also kind of a grump. She is very serious, loves reading books and learning new things. Almost no one has heard her speak, but when she does its in a monotone voice, always sounding tired. She would never break a rule on purpose. Monochrome, on the other hand, is very flirtatious and rarely ever serious. Can be quite the jerk sometimes, and hates following rules. He has spoken more times than Polychrome, but still very minimal. His voice is very smooth and deep. Though being the more excited and feisty one, deep down he is actually quite sad. Both of them almost always had their face guards up, but their eye covers occasionally came down to show emotion to those they are speaking to.

The two were speaking to each other in hand for a while, before Drift walked on over with a soft smile. They both brought hand away to wave at him simultaneously, before Polychrome pulled away both to join hands with Drift, letting her eye cover to show happiness. It was always a pleasure to have Drift around, he was so kinda and caring, but he had his secrets which they both respected, as the twins certainly has their own as well. "Greetings, Drift. I am looking forward to this mission, but I have some concerns." She spoke through hands to him. He was the only other bot on board who spoke hand besides the twins.

"What about?" Drift questioned through hands, curious about exactly what Polychrome would be concerned about. They'd done plenty of these sorts of missions before, the only difference with this one was...

"Is Cyclonus a previous Decepticon? He looks almost exactly like their symbol. He is also very tall." She asked very plainly, speaking slower for Drift than she does with her brother, so she would not have to repeat.

Cyclonus. The twins had never done a mission with him. He was safe, enough, to be doing these things but there had been strong suspicions that he was a previous Decepticon, such as himself. Drift did not know for sure, though. "I am not entirely sure. But he is safe, and a good ally. Try not to worry about him." He smiled to the shorter bot, before his name was called by none other than the large purple mech. "Ah, it seems are shuttle is here. Tell Monochrome it's time to go." They nodded at each other before breaking hold of hands. 

Drift walked over to Cyclonus as Polychrome turned to Monochrome and joined hands with him. "Cyclonus may be a previous Decepticon, but Drift is not sure. He says he is safe, but his speech was a bit shaky." Polychrome signed to her brother, visor back up.

"Just keep our guards up. Besides, he's not scary, we can take him! So what if he's tall? There's two of us and one of him. Don't worry, Poly. You've got your big brother here!" Monochrome excitedly signed, and Polychrome could basically feel the grin behind his face guard.

"We're the same age, Mono. Come on, they're waiting." Polychrome quickly signed out, before letting go of one of Monochromes hands. 

They walked to the shuttle bay, completely symmetrical with each step, even when a large claw was launched in between them, causing them to break hands. But not from the claw, no, they let go of each to spin around and round house kick the bot, both doing this at the exact same time, completely symmetrical. With a loud thud, Whirl had fallen to ground. "Should we help him up, Mono?" Polychrome signed with one hand after joining with Monochrome again. Monochrome quickly signed 'no', before they walked back. After meeting up with the others, Polychrome looked back to see a dizzy Whirl still on the ground. Feeling guilty, she let go of her brothers hand and a couple seconds, she was over to where the helicopter was lying. Holding out a hand to the other, she helped him up. Even though much smaller than Whirl, she was equally stronger, if not more. "Apologies for that, you gave us a slight fright." She spoke verbally to him, softly and without emotion, showing a flat and monotone voice, yet it was still nice. Letting go of the larger mech, she ran back to the others and boarded the shuttle.

Leaving Whirl standing there, single pupil widened. He spoke after a few minutes, simply to himself as he was walking to the medics to get the solid dents flattened out, "She can speak?"


	2. The Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the base, but what they find wasn't what they had planned to. Anger runs through Monochrome, but fear runs through polychrome. 
> 
> "We have to go back, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polychrome: Sniper Rifle  
> Monochrome: Sword
> 
> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, sorry! The next two will be quite long though, so that makes up for it.

The twins stood closely together, still holding hands and they looked outside the window when landing. They were the ones going out first to do a search of the area, having the sneakiest alt modes out of most bots. Walking towards the shuttles exit, they simultaneously changed forms into panther like cat forms, still keeping almost the exact same looks as each other, with only difference showing being their colour.

Getting confirmation from Cyclonus once the door opened, they both stooped as long as possible whilst still being able to dread around. Polychrome was at the front, eyes wide and ears back. She was the sight and smell. Monochrome was directly behind her, but instead with eyes closed and ears perched high, twitching at even the slightest sound. He was the ears. They worked in perfect unison, moving around like snakes in grass. Once they got to the abandoned Decepticon base, they used all five senses together now. Poly scanned the area whilst Mono kept watch around the building. She found the bot who infiltrated the base, and they weren't alone. Seemed like some sort of rebellion, but it wasn't that which made her take a step back, breath quickening and tail between legs.

Monochrome went over to his sister, severely worried as she rarely ever gets like this. Sitting in front of Polychrome and holding her paws, he spoke through hands (paws), "What's wrong, what did you find? Do we need to go back?" 

Nodding furiously, Polychrome quickly signed, "Yes, go back. Now, now!" She moved behind Mono and nudged him to start moving. He did so and they ran back to the ship, Poly changing back as soon as the door was shut. Monochrome changed not long after, frightened about what just happened. She grabbed drift hands and desperately signed, "We need to leave, right now. We shouldn't be here." Her signing was shaky, which was very unlike her.

Cyclonus was as calm as ever as he moved over to the three, "What did she say, and what did the scans come back to show?" He stood taller than all of them, looming.

Drift stood up and started to speak, but got stopped by a strong shaking hand on his arm. It with Polychrome. Standing up properly now, both visor and fast guard locked closed, she looked up at Cyclonus and verbally spoke, "What I got from those scans is not something we should deal with. We need to leave, now." Her voice wavered and fear showed through it, this being very evident to Monochrome, but he decided to stand back for now.

Cyclonus thought about what she said, going over it in his mind before restating something, "You said this is not something 'we should' deal with. Does that mean we could, or it is possible but not for us to do? And if the latter, then why should we not deal with this whilst already here? Explain to me this." His voice was flat and strict, showing no signs of mercy.

Polychrome stood there looking up at him, then to her brother before speaking. "This mission is possible to complete, but we cannot do it. As to why? I.." her voice trailed off, as if something was stopping her from continuing. This set monochrome to the edge. There were only a handful of things that could stop Poly in her tracks like that, and he was going to find out.

Monochrome stepped over to his sister and grabbed her hands, "What did you see up there, Poly? The last time you were like this was when.." Monochromes eyes widened, his visor shooting open, causing polychrome to flinch and look down. He continued to speak in hands. "Look at me, Poly. Open your visor and look at me." She signed no. "Don't make me open them, please.." 

Polychrome let go of his hands as a soft sound was heard, implying her mask and visor were now open. She looked up, straight through her brothers eyes. Fear, pain, sadness and anger ran through them. Monochrome knew, he knew what she scanned in that building. This made him stumble back slightly, hands now in tight fists. When Poly spoke next, it wasn't monotone. You could hear it in her voice that she was scared and upset, "Don't do it, please.." She stepped forward and gripped his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes, "It's not worth it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be triggering for some, so please tread carefully. Heartache, broken trust, anger, misuse and minor blood shed will be in it. The feels are gonna get worse, as well.


	3. They Had A Troubled Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look into the pasts of these mechs, to see exactly how all this hatred happened, and just exactly what their relationships were.  
> Monochrome and Umbrage were the happy couple, and Polychrome was the supportive friend. Everything was fine, until Umbrage decided that Polychrome was getting in the way of him and Monochrome.  
> What he does is very out of line, and worth reporting. But what does Polychrome do when confronted with this situation?

The two Decepticons held hands happily as they walked along a hallway on the ship. The two had been together for almost two stellar cycles, and it was moving along rather smoothly, to the point where they were actually starting to talk about marriage. The idea thrilled them both, but someone closely related wasn't too sure about it. 

Once Umbrage had dropped Monochrome off at his hab suite, a worried polychrome was sitting on her own berth and looking over at her brother. She motioned for him to come over so they could speak. Intertwining hands, they now comfortably spoke in hands. "Are you sure you're not taking this too quickly, Mono? Interface is one thing, but marriage? That's forever for Cybertronians, you know that right?" But Monochrome simply rolled his eyes at this, looking at her as if she were speaking of something he didn't already know.

He signed back to her, enthusiasm in each hands movement, "I know that Poly. We're not moving too quickly, I love him and he loves me. Just the thought of being with him forever sends my spark spinning with joy. You worry too much."

Polychrome frowned behind her face plate, continuing to sign, "Something just feels off with this. I'm glad you're happy, but.." She now withdrew her hands and stood up from her berth, now speaking in a soft monotone voice, "Nevermind. Your happiness is what matters most to me. I've got to get back to my shift, now. Be safe, Mono." And before he could reply, she'd already left the hab suite. He would talk to her when she got back, she really did worry too much.

Walking through the hallway, she was looking at her reports from how an earlier mission went and selected bits she thought were off, so to send them to Starscream to be reviewed. She saw the average mess ups as per usual, but something caught her eye this time. A mission from a few days ago, involving Umbrage and a few other mechs. All but two came back horribly wounded. Those two being the leader and Umbrage. All those injured had severe trauma and are still not speaking. What happened?

Right as she was about to turn corner, someone shoved her into an empty supply closet that was close by, slamming the door behind them. Her tablet had been dropped, and claws sprung out in defence, about to scratch the other mech to bits, before realising who it was. She should've known, not many mechs had that sort of grip on this ship.

Umbrage grinned widely behind his face plate, eyes glaring daggers at the rather small twin bot. "What, cat's got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke, but then continued speaking, "Look, we're all friends here, so why don't you put those claws away, hm?" And though wary, she still pulled back her claws. "Good, good. Now that you're unarmed-" He moved quickly now, grabbing her arms and yanking them up. Her pedes were now longer flat on the ground, but now barely touching it. "-we can really talk." Umbrage brought his face uncomfortably close to Polychrome's, lowering his voice to be more threatening, "You will not come in between me and Monochrome, do you hear me? I've got big plans and I don't need you getting in my fragging way. And don't even think about letting your slag-eating mouth blabber about this because if one word is spoken about this, I can promise that your spark won't be running so smoothly anymore, let alone at all. Your brother is mine, and you can and will not do anything about it if you want to continue living. I'm not afraid to kill a mech, if your scrap heap of a spark hasn't already figured that out." He then pulled away and dropped her back down onto the floor, taking her a little to regain balance as she rubbed her wrists from being held up. "Now how about you do something fragging useful for once and actually do your job." He hissed down at the small mech before turning and walking out of the closet, disappearing and leaving a shaken up Polychrome there.

She recovered from this considerably quickly, picking up her tablet and deleting every bit of information of umbrage from that mission. Polychrome didn't doubt at all that he would kill her. But it wasn't that which was scary; it was whatever he had planned for Monochrome that scared her. She had a large influence over her brother, and so did he over her, but this is something that she would never be able to force him out of. Umbrage had dragged him in too far. Polychrome will just watch for now. Unless she wants her spark stolen, that's the smartest move right now.  
-  
It had been an orbital cycle before the two had spoken again. Though it was in a normal setting this time, the conversation wasn't a pleasant one for Polychrome. Both twins and Umbrage had to go on a mission together, with a few other mechs as back up. 

"Hey you two, looking forward to fighting beside you both." He was smiling, it was clear by how his eyes were. Umbrage joined hands with Monochrome, and spoke in hands. He had been taught by them both, but mainly Mono had helped him. "You still good to be my sword for this, sweetspark?" He signed to the small bot, making Polychrome's eyes go wide behind her visor. The twins were so advanced at this language that they could read what other mechs were signing.

"Of course." He signed back, quickly saying goodbye once Poly had called him over. "What's wrong?" He spoke once they joined hands to speak.

Polychrome moved her hands rather quickly to sign out what she wanted to say, "You're joining with Umbrage? But we always join on missions like these, it's our formation!" She frantically signed to her brother, getting rather nervous for reasons that even she didn't know of.

"Hey, calm down. It's just for one mission! I promise to join with you next time, okay sis? It's just that Umbrage asked, and y'know, if we're gonna do the marriage thing then we've gotta fight together more often." He smiled at Polychrome, attempting to put her worries to rest, but accidentally making them worse. He could feel this and sighed, taking his hands back and wrapping them around her in a strong hug, softly speaking to her vocally now, "Everything's going to be okay. Stop worrying, Poly. We'll make it through this alive, I promise." They stayed like this for a while before he pulled back and they joined hands again, "And may Primus strike me down if that promise is ever broken." He signed, bringing back his face plate to do one of his goofy smiles, making Poly laugh ever so slightly. The face plate back, he was content now. "Come on, we've gotta board." 

They both walked to the ship, in direct sync with each other until onto the ship where they were put to their assigned seats. Because they weren't joined for this mission, they had separate seating. Poly sat alone, to ready the plans. She was usually the tactics before missions started, but front lines once everything was sorted. Polychrome worked on the tactics almost the entire flight, finishing not long before they landed, handing it to the leader of the mission. Quickly approved, she unbuckled and changed to her feline alt mode, standing by the door and waiting.

Once landed, the door opened, and so did the fire from the opposing autobots. Polychrome shot out, moving at speeds that were blurred to most. Once at proper shooting range, she changed in a nanosecond back to her mech form, grabbing two pistols from her waist and shooting multiple bots in non lethal areas, but enough for them not to be able to fight. Quite a few bots she simply knocked out by fly kicking their heads. Once all the frontline fighters had been either wounded or knocked out, she signalled for the others the come.

After a few went ahead of her she continued forward, changing to her alt mode again, but this time going much slower so to detect any unseen threats. So far there weren't any, but she continued looking, until one came up, heading straight for one of their comrades. "Watch out!" Polychrome yelled, shooting forward and jumping in front of her fellow mech, back cat legs kicking out to catch the enemy off guard. She changed into her mech form and roundhouse kicked the autobot across the battlefield. Poly landed flat on her pedes, bringing her gun out and pointing it straight behind her, shooting at another hidden enemy with yet another non fatal shot.

The twins powers are seen as threatening on both sides, but especially to the opposing autobots. She changed back to her feline alt mode and let out a harsh roar at the enemies, sending soft shocks through their sparks as a warning to back off now. As most started to retreat, Polychrome ran back and grabbed the bodies that were still knocked out and couldn't make it back to the ship, setting as many as she could onto her back and carrying them close to the autobot ship, breaking suddenly so they flew off her and to their terrain. Running back again, she did a few rounds of this before her last one, which was different. When she had gone back to grab the few bots that were left, their sparks had been stabbed and drained. Polychrome knew those marks all too well, those were that of Monochrome's sword form. 

Polychrome ran back, only to see a massacre of both Decepticons and Autobots- both done by the same mech. Umbrage. And he was gripping onto Monochrome, who couldn't change back from his weapon form as he was being held.

"Umbrage, what are you doing?! We were supposed to warn the autobots back, not murder them all! And certainly not murder our own.." She stepped forward, going around the lifeless Decepticon bodies, who she had only moments ago fought along side. "Put Monochrome down, he doesn't want this and you know it!" Poly growled out, taking a stance which enabled her to move anywhere within a nanosecond.

Umbrage turned to look at the robotic feline, with his face plate off, a wide spiked tooth grin was plastered on his face. A mad laugh was let out, gripping onto monochrome tighter. "Does it look like I give a FRAG what he wants right now?! I never did! And now this idiotic spike sucker is all mine, at last! Or, he will be very soon.." Empty eyes glared as the large mech stepped close to Polychrome, sword readying itself.

She jumped back and switched to mech mode, spark spinning enough for her fans to start going, cooling her down. "Stop this, I agreed not to get in your way, but this?" She put her arms out, motioning to the surrounding area of lifeless mechs. "This is too far. I'm not backing down this time, and I'm taking my brother back!" She took a sword from one of the corpses, wielding like a professional swordsman. "You're not taking him from me again, you piece of scrap!"  
-  
They fought for what seemed like groons. They had been literally at each other's throats with each attempted attack, until Polychrome slipped up. Umbrage saw this and immediately took advantage, launching forward and grabbing her throat with his empty hand, the other hand still occupied with Monochromes weapon form. The large mech rose his arm up high with a tight grip around Polychrome's neck, causing her to drop the sword.

"So here we are at last. Me: the triumphant Decepticon of this battle. You: the slag-eating feline who thought she could defeat me. And lastly, Monochrome: held in my hand, unable to transform because of it, helpless to stop me. What a beautiful moment this is, yes?" Umbrage spoke, madly laughing as the grip around her throat tightened. "Any last words, you filthy fragger?" He grinned widely up at the small mech.

Polychrome managed to choke out some words whilst clawing at his arms. "W-Wait for me m.. mono.." the grip around her neck suddenly got even tighter, causing energon to spurt out from her mouth.

Umbrage growled at her, sharp teeth showing very clearly through the anger in his face. "He can't wait for you if you're fragging dead!" He yelled before shifting them both, shoving Monochromes sword form straight through Polychrome's spark, sending electrical sparks flying, along with energon spurting everywhere. Her visor went black, indicating that she had gone offline. Body instantly going limp, the colour of her body started to fade to simple greys. Yanking monochrome out of her, he dropped the almost completely lifeless body straight down to the ground with a horribly satisfied grin.

Both comrades and enemies all dead around him, he calmly walked over to the Decepticon ship they arrived on, the weapon mech still strongly gripped in Umbrages hand so not to let him transform just yet. "Your sister was a good mech, strong. But she was in my way. So she had to go. But don't worry, you'll be together soon enough. Together in the scrap heap, that is~" He just grinned, getting on the ship and closing all doors, setting himself up in the pilots seat. "It's going to be so much better without you two. So annoying with your hand speech and barely ever splitting up. You two didn't even know what sides you were on! It's only because of me you stayed." He continued speaking as the ship lifted off, but not going in any direction except up. So, so far up.

"Oh well, now you can be on neither side!" He laughed madly, opening the pilots window and holding monochrome outside of it. "Primus repent you fragging piece of slag~!" He yelled gladly before throwing Monochrome outside the window, finally transforming back without his visor nor face plate there, tears streaming from his eyes. It wasn't long before a broken and utterly pained scream was heard from his speakers, leaving Umbrage to smile happily and sit back inside the ship, flying back in the direction of their base, radioing in to them...

"I have horrible news for you all, but we were badly ambushed. I.. I'm the only survivor. They all died, it was horrific.." Umbrage pretended to choke back tears, to make it sound more realistic. But really, the only thing this mech was choking back were laughs of remembering each and every death he caused.

Every lost spark.

Every last cry for mercy.

Every look of lost hope, looking up at him with only dead eyes to look back.


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Monochrome had found his sister, he knew now that her spark was still alive, but not for long.  
> A ship has landed on the planet, but who's side are they on? And will they help the twins, or hurt them even more?
> 
> Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown warning: A character will be having a mental breakdown in this chapter from everything that happened in the previous one, so if you are triggered by this, please do not read.

Monochrome had lost track of how many solar cycles had gone by. He could've only been wandering for one, or for ten. He didn't know anymore, all that mattered was getting Poly back online. Her spark was still there, he could feel it. But it wouldn't be for long and he knew that, but he had to stay hopeful, even if there was no hope to be seen in the near future. That was until he saw a ship come into the planets barrier. Monochrome didn't see whether they were and Autobot or a Decepticon ship, but right now it didn't matter. If there was even a glimpse of hope that someone could help Polychrome, he was going to chase it.

Carefully picking up Polychrome, she was gently put onto his back to be carried. Monochrome ran as fast as he could, which wasn't as fast as he'd like, also being injured quite badly. No matter the pain, he still continued until he found where the ship had landed.

It was an Autobot ship.

What if they didn't accept them? What if the mechs on board hurt them even more? He was scared. So many thoughts going through Monochrome's mind all at once. But, what if they do help? That was all he needed to continue treading forward. The small mech saw a rather tall but with a slim build. Red and orange, almost like flames. The bot he was talking to was even larger, but much more bulkier. Blue. He had a familiar face, but couldn't tell where from. The last one who was simply stretching and looking around was also tall, but very white unlike the other two. It wasn't long before the twins were spotted by this bot, causing Monochrome to seize up and visibly shake.

Drift was on alert, but was also very cautious simply because the two small mechs seemed very scared. He slowly walked over to them, now noticing the loss of colour in the mech on Monochromes back, "What happened to you two? You look like you've been to hell and back.." His voice was fairly calming, making monochrome be alright to approach him. The small mech opened his mouth to talk, but only soft static came out. Closing his mouth, he carefully shifted so that he could still hold Polychrome, but also bring an open hand out to the White mech. "Do you.. speak in hands? Is that what you're trying to do?" A slow nod was shown in return.

Crouching down, Drift put an arm out and intertwined servos with Monochrome and slowly signed to him, " _Please_ , I beg of you to save her, she's.. all I have left. We.. we only have _each other... **no.. w**..._ " Through the signs, his eyes started to flicker, before completely switching off. Monochrome was now offline. He had fallen rather suddenly, but even so, Drift caught him and Polychrome. When standing up with them, he saw that they had Decepticon badges. And before he grabbed the attention to those outside the ship, he tore them off and stored them in a secret chamber of his.

Running quickly back to the Lost Light ship, Drift yelled for help, getting both the large mechs attentions. Explaining what little he knew to their captain, Rodimus, whilst running back onto the ship and up to the medical bay, the red mech simply went with Drift, and once in the med bay he had ordered Ratchet to do everything he could to save these mechs lives.

-

Monochromes eyes slowly started to flick back online, the lights in the room incredibly bright. He tried moving his arms, but they were latched down by something, same with his ankles. "Do we _really_ have to use restraints on them?" A soft calming voice was heard from somewhere in the room, getting a groan from another mech in response.

"We don't know what they're like! For all we know, they could be _**brutal murderers**_. Besides, it's not like they're going to wake up anytime soon. The one with the broken spark would be lucky to _ever_ come online again. I've never seen a spark like that before, and no one on the ship is even close to being compatible." The mech grumbled, his voice seemed very tired and grumpy.

  
Monochrome gripped his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, looking through his system to find his vocaliser and fix the malfunction there. Soon, he managed to mutter, " ** _No_**.." in a deep, forced voice, which grabbed both the mechs attentions. They walked over and looked down at him, one face being familiar. The White mech was there, but now there was also a rather old looking red and white one. Monochrome struggled with his hands only, trying to get them free with no luck.

Drift saw the immense struggling that the small mech was in and unlocked the arm restraints, looking over at Ratchet to explain, "He speaks in hands, I found that out when we first met. It seems his vocalisers are still having trouble. _Primus_ , I didn't even know he _could_ speak." He looked down directly at Monochrome again, intertwining hands with him so it was easier to speak.

He signed to Drift in a slow manor, but quite enough to clearly get words out. "My spark is compatible with hers, _please_ , there must be some way I can help. _Don't let her go!_ " Close to the ends, his hands worked faster, seeming quite desperate. " _Please_.." he wanted to continue but shot up suddenly, coughing up energon and sending both larger mechs on alert.

" _ **Idiot,** stop trying to speed up your spark!_ You've barely recharged _at all!_ " Ratchet yelled in a harsh voice, getting a bucket for Monochrome and linking him up to an IV to get some energon back into him before he ran out. He'd already lost so much, and basically throwing more up won't help his condition. "Now what did he say, Drift? _I haven't got all day!_ " He shouted at the White mech, waiting for the translation.

"He said that his spark is the same as hers, and asked if there was anything he could do. And to not let her go no matter what." He frowned at the small bot, only imagining what hell they went through to have this happen. "First-Aid was talking about hooking up sparks to recharge another's, if the spark was still alive.."

Ratchet simply let out a groan and looked down at Monochrome, "So he's got the same spark, huh? _**Honestly**_ , all this and I don't even know the kids name!" He stomped off to go get something, leaving it to just being Drift and Monochrome.

Drift sighed and put his hands out to speak with the small mech. He complied and they begun the conversation, "Try not to take his words too harshly, he's always grumpy. Though he _is_ right, none of us know yours or her names. Mines Drift, and the grumpy one is Ratchet, he's the medic." He gave a soft smile to Monochrome, in attempt to make him feel more comfortable.

It took Monochrome a little bit to respond, but he said a lot when it finally happened, "My name's Monochrome, and her name is Polychrome. We're a new creation called twin-bots. No one is like us, in any shape or form. Our sparks are different, and we're the only ones who have them. We _always_ stick together.." he stopped for a split second, but enough to have Drift notice, ".. _no matter what_." After signing everything out, monochrome pulled his hands away and looked down into the energon splattered bucket, and what came next was a real surprise, "Thank you, Drift." He spoke vocally in a smooth deep voice, but sadness lurked through it.

Before the conversation could continue, Ratchet came back with rather large metal clips, one on each end of a large wire. "Undo the restraints, Drift. If we're doing this, it's got to happen **_now_**." The white mech nodded and quickly undid the ankle restraints. "Now get your aft over here, kid. I've got to hook you two up." And monochrome complied, moving slowly at first to regain balance.

Drift followed to the table where Polychrome was lying, "His name is Monochrome, and hers is Polychrome. They're something called _twin-bots_?" He spoke, now standing next to Ratchet to assist in connecting the two.

"Twin-bots, eh? How _interesting_ , **never heard of 'em before!** " He shouted in frustration. once the connections were complete, they both stood back. "Alright kid, give your spark a good spin. If this doesn't work, then there's nothing more I can do." Ratchet grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, honestly thinking this wouldn't work.

Monochrome looked at Ratchet and Drift before stopping and looking down at the floor, speaking softly but still enough to be heard, "If this doesn't work, then I want you to do something for me.." He looked up, complete seriousness but also sadness in his eyes, " **I want you to stop my spark.** "

Ratchet and Drift flinched at this, surprised at the request, but also saddened by it. Drift spoke up first, "I understand. If she dies, then it's almost like you dying too, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You wouldn't be living." He sighed and set a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. "If she doesn't live, then I'll give you your wish." He finished speaking and looked to Ratchet, as if saying 'there's no point in trying to talk him out of this', leaving the medic to stay silent.

The small mech simply nodded, climbing onto the bed in which Polychrome lied. Setting his arms at her sides, he looked down at the grey mech before him. Determined to restart her spark, he gave his own the strongest spin it could give without breaking.

Nothing.

Another spin.

Nothing.

Another spin, and another and another until something changed. A twitch of the body below him. That's all he needed. The spark began softly glowing again, slowly spinning in it's broken container. But her optics were still offline, she hadn't woken up yet. Or so they thought. A soft, almost silent voice was heard from the mech lying on the bed. " _Mono..chrome_..." The voice was choked out, as if in a last cry of hope.

Monochromes eyes sprung wide open, and he undid every restraint holding her down before speaking in his deep voice, but in a tone where it almost seemed he was about to cry, "Polychrome, _it's me_! We're okay, you're going to be okay! We made it through, we made it.. _you_ made it." He frantically spoke, bringing his head down to gently touch foreheads with her. " _We made it..._ "

-

It had been a while, and Polychrome was now set up on a recharge slab. Monochrome got told to do the same, but wasn't going to leave her side until he was sure she was going to wake up again. Drift decided to wait with him, but also to ask some questions.

"So how _did_ this happen to you two? I've never seen mechs in such shape as yours. Well, I've never seen it in bots that still lived afterwards.." He sat down in front of the small mech, legs crossed. "Take your time in answering, there's no rush." He spoke after giving a smile to the twin mech.

Monochrome sat there for a while, thinking about how he was going to word exactly what happened. It all happened so fast... "We.. were on a mission, and I was in my weapon form." He pointed at Drift's swords, implying that's what he was. "And the person wielding me, my fi-" he stopped, gripping his hands into fists, "my _comrade_.. _used_ me in _horrific_ ways. He slaughtered everyone. Everyone on both sides. Polychrome was just trying to help the Autobots get back to their ship, because they couldn't, not on their own. We were supposed to go back to the ship, we had done what we came for, but.. _he didn't stop_. He didn't let me go and he.. he _killed_ everyone. He killed everyone with _me_..." Monochrome looked down at his open hands before looking back up at Drift. "It was a _massacre_ , done by _one bot_. One bot, and one weapon mech with no choice but to comply. Poly, she.. she _tried_ to stop him from going any further but he wouldn't let her. He _**used**_ me to.." Mono gritted his teeth and launched forward, gripping at the larger mechs shoulders, almost shouting at him, tears running down the twin mechs face, " _He **used** me to stab my **own sister**!! I felt her spark darken as I pierced through the casing, and I felt **every single** drop of **pain** she went through! **I DID THAT! I caused her that pain!!**_ I.." He was about to pull back, when he got picked up and set onto Drift's lap, strong comfortable arms wrapping around the smaller mech. "I'm sorry..." Monochrome let his hands drop as he just let the hug take place, whispering 'I'm sorry' until his voice didn't let him say it anymore.

Drift rubbed the small mechs back, comforting him and slowly calming him down, letting the breakdown pass, speaking when he thought it was time. "You alright, sweetspark?" He brought a hand up so slowly pet the mechs head, slowly making monochrome purr into the touch, and a soft laugh to come from the White bot in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes."

Monochrome stopped the purring instantly once he realised what was happening and shied away from Drifts comforting touch. Looking up at the autobot now, he smiled for the first time since they'd met, and spoke in his calmed voice, "Thank you, Drift." Which also sadly had a side effect of arousal, because of how his vocalisers worked.

The autobots eyes went wide as he felt this coming on once monochrome spoke, trying to now think of a way to get out of the situation, not knowing it was him who caused it. "U-Um, is that Rodimus calling?" He picked monochrome up and set him down, standing up and rushing over to the door, "I better go and check, it's probably important! See you around, Monochrome!" He opened the door and rushed out, shutting right behind him. It took a little bit for Monochrome to figure out what happened, but once it struck him, he couldn't help but let out a laugh before going back to Polychrome's side again.

It had been a long time since they could comfortably be this way.

And for once, it actually started feeling like they had...

A _home._


End file.
